Yang vs Jotaro
Yang vs Jotaro is ShiningJustice1999's first episode of DBX. Description RWBY vs Jojo's Bizarre Adventure! These two heroic teens love to punch all the things, but only one can win. Will Yang burn on, or will Jotaro continue to stand proud? Who do you think should win? Yang Jotaro Intro NO RULES ' '''JUST BLOODSHED ' '''DBX Battle EMERALD FOREST Jotaro was walking through the forest when he came across an unconscious girl with cat ears, she was surrounded by strange black beasts with white and red masks. Jotaro: This is an odd stand ability… Star Platinum would appear and make quick work of the beasts. After they were destroyed Jotaro turned to look at the girl. As he watched her, a girl with stunning yellow hair came crashing through the forest and saw him. Yang: What did you do to Blake! Jotaro: This wasn’t my doing, it was the work of an enemy stand. Yang: Quit making stuff up, you are going to pay for what you did to her!!! Yang readied Ember Celica and got into a fighting stance. Jotaro adjusted his cap and sighed. Jotaro: Yare Yare Daze… HERE WE GO!!! Yang ran at Jotaro and jumped into the air, swinging her fist directly at his face. In response Jotaro put his hands in his pockets and called out Star Platinum. The muscular stand appeared and crossed its arms, blocking Yang’s punch and absorbing the impact of the blow and knocking her back. Yang glared at him and swung a fist toward him, sending a shotgun blast in his direction. Jotaro didn’t even flinch as Star Platinum punched the bullet away. What he didn’t expect was for Yang to rush forwards with a barrage of punches. Yang: Take this…! Star Platinum clashed with her and blocked every one of her punches with a flurry of its own punches while letting out its signature battle cry. ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA After a few more punches clashed before Yang managed to duck under Star Platinum's fist and propel her elbow into its gut with the momentum from a shotgun blast. She followed up with a string of punches and finished her combo with an uppercut, which made Jotaro’s neck snap upwards a bit. Yang: So I just have to hurt this guy to injure you! Jotaro: That won't be so easy for you... He ran at her and Star Platinum swung a fist downwards, as she moved to block it he swept her legs out from under her and slammed her into the ground, getting her hair dirty Yang felt her hair then her eyes glowed red. She rammed her fist into Jotaro’s chest and started hitting him over and over, furious about the state of her hair. Jotaro flew back and slammed into a tree, blood trickling from his mouth and nose. Jotaro: Star finger! Star Platinum’s pointer and middle fingers on its right hand extended towards Yang rapidly, but she jumped over them and stomped on them, bending them out of position, the same thing happened on Jotaro’s hand. Yang: YOU WILL PAY FOR MESSING UP MY HAIR!!! While he was still recovering Yang angrily hit him with dozens of punches, breaking multiple bones in his body and sending him flying through a few trees. Right as Yang pulled her fist back and lunged at him for the finishing blow he managed to speak. Jotaro: Star Platinum: The World! Everything stopped in place and the world went silent except for Jotaro breathing heavily. Star platinum rushed forwards and punched all over Yang's body, leaving no spot on it without a dent. ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORRRRRAAAAA! Jotaro: Time will move once more… Yang's Aura instantly shattered and her body exploded into a billion little bloody chunks. Jotaro laid down against a tree and panted heavily, barely keeping his consciousness. DBX Category:ShiningJustice1999 Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Teenagers Category:Boys Vs. Girls Themed DBXs Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Fistfight Category:RWBY Characters Category:Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Characters Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights